1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices characterized as barrier blocks, junction blocks and terminal blocks. In each instance, the device includes an insulating support member on which is mounted terminals adapted in one manner or the other to connect or common two or more electrical wires.
2. Prior Art
Prior art devices include the terminal block assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. Re 25,446. In the main through assemblies include a block of insulating material having separate or insulated cells or cavities in which are contained a conductive commoning bar with machine screws at either end. Wires are commoned by being secured to the bar by the screws.